1. Field
The following description relates to a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) method and an apparatus for obtaining an MRI image by correcting motion of a subject.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) generates an image by exposing an atomic nucleus of biological tissue of a subject to a magnetic field and applying resonance thereto. Resonance of the atomic nucleus refers to a phenomenon in which a particular high frequency signal is incident on the atomic nucleus that is in a state magnetized by an external magnetic field. For example, when in a low energy state, the atomic nucleus may absorb high-frequency energy, thus being excited to a high energy state. Atomic nuclei have different resonance frequencies according to their types, and the resonant frequencies are affected by the strength of an external magnetic field. For example, inside of a human body, numerous atomic nuclei exist. Typically a hydrogen atomic nucleus is used for MRI.
MRI provides images with finer details than other imaging technologies such as ultrasound. However, to obtain a MRI image may take a great deal of time in comparison to generating an image using ultrasound. Accordingly, it is difficult to use MRI in real-time technologies.